Coming Clean
by AnimeAndYaoiLover18
Summary: What happens when Odd confess to Ulrich? How would Ulrich react? How would the others take the news? Will Odd's and Ulrich’s friendships stay or break apart? So many questions need to be answered. Find out. Paring, O/U. Y/W J/A
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Yaoi fanfic of Code Lyoko. Warning: Yaoi meaning boy liking boy. But in later chapters.**

**I dont own Code Lyoko Anyways on with the story. **

**Hopefully this is good. I know it's short but I promise you the next few chapters would be longer. I just want to see how this is going to turn out. And I will continue this wether or not I don't get reviews. But reviews are always welcome. **

**

* * *

**

**Coming Clean (Chapter 1) **

"Aelita, open the door now!" Odd said pounding the door firmly for Aelita to open. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" she screamed opening the door for him. "Odd it's 12am in the morning and what the hell do you want at this time?" she grunts in frustration. "I'm in love," Odd advises her. "Odd, you're constantly in love and you always come to me as soon as you're in love." She informs Odd letting him in. "I distinguish that and you're the only person I be able to talk to with, about my love problems." he told her sitting down on her bed as she sat down next to him, turning to face him. "Who is it this time?" She queries him. "In fact you don't want to know." Odd told her. " Hell yeah I want to know, you came to my dorm, here at 12am to tell me that your in love and now your saying you don't want me to know? Makes no common sense Odd" "Yes it does, makes sense. And" Odd nodded his head.

"Why is that?" She inquires him. "For the reason that, you'll be shocked, and this time I'm truly falling for _him_." "Wait, Odd. Did you immediately say a him?" "NO I didn't. " Yes you did Odd." "NO I didn't." Odd, spill it. Who is he and since when did you become gay?" "Ever since I came to Kadic." He responds her. "Besides, what about all those girls you were hovering about?" "So as to the girls I was hovering about was, when I was trying to get him of my mind, but it was no use, he was always on my mind." "And why are you telling me this now odd? Why not before?" "Well, because I don't know. It would be really uncomfortable to talk to you about this. And I was going to tell you once but I decided no to." "And you decided to tell me now?" Odd shook his head yes. "OK so who is it?"

"Well you see, this is kind of a shocking part." "God, Odd just tell me I need some sleep." Ok, ok, I'll tell you. It's... Ulrich." "You're in love with Ulrich?!" she practically squealed. "I told you so. And quit down don't want Jim to come here and think something's up." Aelita laughed. "Sorry, I mean this is quit surprising but you know Ulrich isn't gay. He's heads over heals in love with Yumi." " I know and every time I see them together, laughing and all that crap make's me sick and so mad." "No odd, there's a word to that." "There is?" "Yes odd." She said laughing. "It's called jealously." "I know that I'm not dumb." He reminds her. "I know your not, sometimes you can be." She said. They both laughed. "Sometimes Aelita." Odd said as they both starts jokingly about it. "Ok enough with the joke what do I do?" "You're seriously asking me for help on this one?" "Yes." "Odd I don't know what you should do about this one. But only you know what do to." "You think I should tell him?" "Up to you." "Gah." "Don't worry Odd everything will be fine." "No it wont, I can't stop thinking about him, day dream about him, and all that other stuff about him. I know he will not have any feelings towards me; He might hate me if I even tell him and plus he's is already in love with someone else. It's really no use in telling him." "Odd you don't know that, and he won't hate you" "Yes I do, maybe he will and you said it yourself, he's not gay." "So what if he's not gay. If you want this off your chest I suggest you tell him."

"I can't and I won't." "Then why did you come here to tell me if you weren't going to tell him anyways?" "I wanted you to know?" "ODD!" "Out!" she screaming at him, pushing him out the door. "Aelita wait!" "What is it now?" "If you were me, what would you do?" "I would personally tell the person, but if you're that scared and can't tell him because you're afraid. Then try to figure out what you're going to do then, if you can't tell the person." "Ok, so if I can't tell him then I should try to figure out something else besides telling him?" He informs her. "Exactly! Now can I go back to sleep?" "Yes and Aelita?" "Yeah?" "Thanks and thanks for not going crazy about this me liking Ulrich." "Well I figured you had a thing for him. I mean for me it was obvious." "Really?" "Yeah, I'll tell you the rest tomorrow. I want to sleep." "Ok, goodnight." Odd said to her as he gave her a goodnight kiss on the cheek and walked back to his dorm. "goodnight." She yelled back.

Odd went back to his dorm, luckily, Jim did not catch him. As he went inside, he saw Ulrich was still sound asleep peacefully and could not help but smile. He walked over to him, bends down next to him, and grabbed his hand holding it tight. Don't worry Ulrich's a heavy sleeper so he can't t tell if he's being touched. Only when he's really tired he can't tell and when he's not and just sleeping he can. He wanted to just Kiss Ulrich right there and now but he knew it would never happen and Ulrich would wake up if he did and they would start arguing so it was not going to be pretty. So instead, Odd decided to get some sleep. 'I wish you knew how I felt about you.' Odd told him in a whisper tone, which Ulrich cannot really hear him and left to sleep on his own bed.

* * *

What do you think? I know it's not the best work. But I think the next few chapters would be better. I'm working on my grammars and all so hopefully It's ok. I love Ulrich and Odd together. Anyways reviews are welcome. Don't hesitate to tell me what you think and what I need to improve on. 

At least 3 or more reviews for this chapter would be nice. Until next time. BYE:-)


	2. Chapter 2

First Off I want to apologize for not updating in a while. I had trouble with the ideas, and finally had some help. I thank my beta and my good, great friend ODDLOVER1 go check out his stories. His stories are great! it's Odd/Ulrich one, so yeah. anyways I hope you like chapter. Don't forget to review at the end!

Dedicate this ODDLOVER1 and of course Yaoi fans:)

enjoy!

* * *

The next morning Odd had trouble getting up. He didn't get much sleep last night after talking with Aelita and how he kept thinking about telling Ulrich that he's crushing on him. But every time he wants to he's afraid of being rejected and he also has to remember that he's in love with Yumi. Ulrich even told him that he was. So what was the point in telling him even if he tries or tried to tell him.

Finally, he decided to get up, see that Ulrich had woken up already, and probably went to get breakfast_. 'You really think I'm going to tell him. For god sakes I was going to tell him last night.' He said to himself_. How he felt almost stupid for telling Ulrich he loves him, when he knows he doesn't love back. Odd went to get his clothes then headed to take a quick shower.

After that he went to get some breakfast. Thankfully, none of his friends were there, especially Ulrich. He didn't want to see him right now. He got his breakfast sat down at his usual table and he spotted Aelita on the way.

"Hey odd, you look like crap." Aelita said sitting down across from him.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't get much sleep after I talked to you. I had too much on my mind. Like how I'm going to bear with the fact that Ulrich could never love me the way I love him. God! Why does he have to be straight! Why does he have to love Yumi! And why do I have to love him! It just isn't fair…"

"You know you're never going to get anything done by just sitting and moping."

"Eeeehhhhhhh…" Odd groaned. "There's just so much stuff I am going to have to get around Aelita. It's really hard to get past so many things. I don't know where I should go or what I should do. Hmmm… I just wish there could be an easy button sometimes like in those commercials."

"Odd you watch to much TV."

"It's the only thing that can numb my mind and allow me to forget my troubles even if it's just for a little while. Hey if it helps me get through another torturous day that I can't ever be with Ulrich then I'll take it. Aelita weren't you suppose to tell me something?" Odd asked her.

"Like what?"

"Like how you knew I was heads over heel in love with Ulrich?"

"Oh, that was obvious."

"How?"

"Well...you really want to know?"

"Yes... I want to know."

"Ok, Odd I'll tell you."

"Ok, tell me."

"You see Odd, you stare at him a lot, you slept on my bed once and kept on calling his name in your sleep, I saw you write your name you love Ulrich when you were suppose to pay attention during class, and you get mad when you see him with Yumi... That is how I know. And frankly no one and Ulrich hasn't notice." She told him. Odd just shook his head in embracement of how she knew all along.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Odd asked her.

"I thought you knew that I knew but you came to me and told me anyways, no one else knows, not yet anyways," She said.

" I know. I'm surprised no one hasn't noticed about how I am around Ulrich."

" I know, quite surprising." Aelita said. Odd shook his head as he spotted Ulrich, Jeremy, and Yumi walking by.

" Odd, here comes the gang." Aelita told him.

"Ok."

"Hey guys." They all said.

"Hey." Aelita and Odd told them.

"Hey," they all replied at once.

"You know I still love the new look Jeremy," Odd said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah stick a sock in it Odd," the blond haired boy replied, or at least the used to be blonde haired boy. Now only the top of his head was still blonde and then about a quarter of the way down it faded to black and he had let his bangs grow out long so they covered his right eye though the rest of his hair stayed the same length as it was before. He wore a black button down shirt that he wore undone with a blue t-shirt underneath. He wore dark navy blue low-rise close-fit jeans, and black and blue-checkered loafers, and knee high black and blue striped socks. He had also 'lost' his glasses and was forced to wear the contacts he owned but never wore. All this was done to him in an involuntary makeover suggested by no other than Odd.

"What I'm just saying you look good."

"Well of course you think I look good you're the one that convinced everyone to do this to me in the first place."

"Yeah but you liked how you looked after words and don't say you didn't because you kept the look." After that had been said he simply groaned in frustration and took a seat next to Aelita. Ulrich sat to the right of Odd and Yumi sat to the right of Ulrich. With nothing else to say they all just sat in silence eating their breakfasts each with something else on their minds. After a bit Jeremy finished and decided that it was time to get moving if he was going to make it to his first class.

"hey guys," Jeremy began, "I think I'm going to head out. I need to ask my teacher a couple questions about last night's English assignment."

"Yeah I think I'll go with you Jeremy," said Ulrich, standing up.

"See ya' in third period Ulrich!" exclaimed Odd.

"Yeah, see ya' Odd." He replied in his usual emotionless tone. "Hey Jeremy! Wait up I need to ask you something!" Ulrich shouted as he ran after the retreating boy genius.

"Ulrich if this is a question about cheating off my test then forget it."

"no that's not what I have to ask you… well at least not this time… what I wanted to ask you was if you would meet with me in your room at like 9. So will you?"

"Um… sure I guess. What for any ways?"

"I'll tell you when I see you tonight. All I can tell you is it's highly important."

"Ok."

"Thanks Jeremy. Well I have to go and get my stuff so I'll see ya' in class."

"'k. See ya'," and with that he ran off towards Odd's and his room to get his things.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**Later in the evening**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Knock Knock Knock

"You can come in it's not locked."

"Hey Jeremy," said Ulrich as he opened the door.

"Oh, hey Ulrich. So what's up? Why did you want to talk to me so late at night?" asked Jeremy.

"Well it's about some one I like. Not just like but like like. I never thought I'd actually ever ask you Jeremy but I needed to talk to some one about it. I'd talk to Odd but he'd just tease me and with his dating skills I don't think it would help much."

"So you want to know what I think you should do about yumi huh?"

"Wha-! How'd you know it was Yumi!?!"

"Oh come off it Ulrich. Every one knows that you and Yumi have had a thing for each other since the day you two met."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. Well every one except you and her."

"So what should I do? I want to ask her out but she always seems into some one else or decides she doesn't like me."

"Frankly I think you should go up to her and ask her out next chance you get. I'm sure she would say yes in a heartbeat. You two would make a terrific couple."

"But what if she says no? What if she rejects me? I just don't think I could take it."

"Ulrich. This isn't like you. You're strong and fearless. The Ulrich stern I know wouldn't cower at something like this. Ulrich, I cant force you to ask her out, but if you're the Ulrich stern I know then you'll take the bull by the horns and ask her out. I mean after everything that we've done, everything that you've done. Fighting XANA, saving the world, facing death almost every other day. I don't know why you would find this so difficult. So if you are the Ulrich I know then you'll do this, not just for you, but for Yumi too, and heck even for me. Show me that you're brave enough to ask her out so I can still be brave too."

"You know Jeremy your right. I'm going to go over to Yumi's right now and ask her out," he said, getting up and walking over to the door, opening it. "Thanks Jeremy. Well see ya' tomorrow."

"Yeah see ya'."

And with that Ulrich closed the door started running down the hall in a hurried frenzy to get to Yumi's house.

* * *

Hope you had enjoy this chapter. Once again I apologize for my lateness, don't forget to review! thank you. Until next time!! 


End file.
